When Pants Attack
This is the 1st Season 1 episode plot. Plot It was a nice day in Retroville, all the pants are attacking! Jimmy makes a nanochip for his pants but it backfires when it gains advanced brainial capacity and leads an attack on Retroville. Jimmy who always hated the whole thing, he remembered Libby was in the box. Sheen announced Cindy to the Star of Retroville, who brushes his teeth, and broke his bread. Carl narrated Libby how to gobble too much food before getting his stomach sick. Cindy, the inventor who ran out of school, wearing towels. Libby has to get out of the box. The voulenteer at a toy drive of Retroville came that is. Days and nights turned, and nights and days turned. Cindy tells Libby she kept messed with lights. Sheen ran out of the door. Carl says he burnt his milkshake. They wore the pants back on, pick up others, go to the movies, and go to the gym. When Pants Attack teaches a lesson in selfishness, hurts everyone around us, for whether you are a king or a kid, God wants us to think of yourself, and not just others first. Trivia/Goofs/Interesting Jimmy Neutron Facts... *This is the characters mentioned in this episode, Sheen's goat, Carl's Grand Canyon diggers, Libby's goose, Cindy's ghosts, Nick's mermaids, Miss Fowl's bunch of octupuses and Jimmy's band of peas, however, they appear in "The Yodeling Cruise". *On the qubo version, the end credits aren't shown. *Sheen says "The pants are attacking!" the captions say "The pants were attacking!" *Jimmy says "I hate the whole thing!" the captions say "I hate that whole thing!" *Carl says "He burnt my shake..." the captions say "He burn my shake." *Nick says "Libby's out of the box!" the captions say "Libby was out of that box!" *Cindy says "Jimmy's not stuck in the tunnel!" the captions say "Jimmy was not stuck in that tunnel!" *Libby says "I say G7's empty", the captions say "I say G7 was empty." *According to Cindy Vortex, what does she thinks? Libby kept messing with the lights, before the villians came. *According to Jimmy Neutron, what does he have learned? That being selfish hurts the people around us. *According to Nick Dean, what does he learn? What to have done, could made God very unhappy. *According to Carl Wheezer, what does he get his tummy sick? Because he ate too much food. *According to Libby, why did she know to do? Selfishness would hurt everyone else around us. *According to Sheen, why didn't he never go where? He never ever have been to Denver. *Why did Jimmy think he was being so selfish? Selfishness hurts the people around us. *What did Carl think he was being so starving? He gobbled up too much food before he make his tummy sick. *Who says "You're so selfish, you guys aren't so bright"? Sheen and Nick Dean. *When did Libby get out of the box? To learn that being selfish, hurts the people around us. *How is Jimmy have to be selfish? To hurt the people around us, God wants us them to think of you. *At the beginning, what does Jimmy has to look back and dipped into what? The backside of the mad bear. *At the end, what kind of 2D movie does Jimmy and friends see at the movies? "The Gourds Who Get a Job". *In When Pants Attack, what causes Carl Wheezer to have what bad dream about? Jimmy tried to dipped into a backside of the mad bear. *In When Pants Attack, what kind of theme that was of this episode? The theme of the episode is being selfish. *In When Pants Attack, what kind of vegetable(s) do they appear in the 2D Gourds who get a job at the movie theater? Two gourds, four peas, six carrots, eight pumpkins, ten scallions, twelve grapes, fourteen pears, sixteen tomatoes, and eighteen zucchini. *What is selfishness? That you won't share, you will think of yourself and that would hurt the people around us. *How many gourds, peas, carrots, pumpkins, scallions, grapes, pears, tomatoes and zucchini does they appear in the Gourds Who Get a Job movie? Two, four, six, eight, ten, twelve, fourteen, sixteen and eighteen. *What insturment does Jimmy play and sing "The Wheels on the Bus"? The accordion. *What insturment does Carl play and sing "The Wheels on the Bus"? The tuba. *What insturment does Cindy play and sing "The Wheels on the Bus"? The guitar. *What insturment does Nick play and sing "The Wheels on the Bus"? The trumpet. *What insturment does Libby play and sing "The Wheels on the Bus"? The clarinet. *What insturment does Sheen play and sing "The Wheels on the Bus"? The trombone. *What kind of accents does Jimmy's classmates have? Danish, Persian, French, Russian, British, Mexican, and Canadain. Writing When Pants Attack. *No goats are allowed in this episode while writing on the episode of the topic. What We Have Learned in When Pants Attack? *Jimmy and friends are both leaving the movie theater, there is a "Wonder Pets" logo, behind Nick Dean, in one scene, there is a "Backyardigans" logo, behind Jimmy Neutron, in another, he learned a valuable lesson about selfishness. "The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round!" *So did Jimmy's song did work for the verses of this song? "...The People on the Bus Go Up and Down," *Jimmy and friends altogether sing the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth verses of the song. "...Get the Pants Now!!" *Jimmy and classmates are going to find their pants, in the nick of time. "I've Got Your Dial Number!" *Jimmy called the dial number (1-800-235-400) before the volunteer came. "Oh, No! What Ya Gonna Do?" *In the very first Jimmy Neutron episode, When Pants Attack, when did Jimmy make a nanochip? To make all the pants disappear.